The Kenshingumi's Summer Vacation
by Harryswoman
Summary: Kaoru wants a vacation. She'll go through lengths to get one, but she does she know what she's getting the gumi through?
1. Default Chapter

The Kenshin-gumi's Vacation!  
  
A/N: Rurouni Kenshin and Burnt Offerings are not mine and won't ever be, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Kaoru wants a summer vacation and will go through any trouble to get a vacation home. But she doesn't know what is in store for them when they rent a place for the summer.  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting with the Allardyces  
  
At the Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kenshin were outside in the court yard and Kenshin was washing the laundry, as usual.  
  
"I want to take a vacation," said Kaoru.  
  
"Do you honestly think that we have that kind of money?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru hit Yahiko with her magical bokken that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Are you stupid?" asked Kaoru. "I've been saving back some of the money that I get from giving lessons! Especially the money from the wealthy people!"  
  
"Well, sorry, Ugly," said Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru hit him with her magical bokken once again.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, that I do," said Kenshin.  
  
"Sanosuke, what about you? What do you think?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"As long as you don't cook," said Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru hit Sanosuke with her bokken.  
  
"Miss Kaoru's cooking has gotten a lot better, that it has," said Kenshin.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin," said Kaoru. "Anyway, I'll be going to see about the house that was for rent in the paper in a little while."  
  
"I'll come with you if wish, Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin," said Kaoru. "I'd like that. You'd have to come anyway."  
  
Forty minutes later...  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were walking to the house Kaoru seen in the paper.  
  
"How long until we get to the house, Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Not long," said Kaoru. "And you'll have stop calling me 'Miss Kaoru' also."  
  
"Why, Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"The ad in the paper called for a young married couple with a large sized family," said Kaoru.  
  
"But we aren't married, Miss Kaoru, that we are not," said Kenshin.  
  
"We are now," said Kaoru. "I'm glad my parents' clothes fit us. Remember, I'm 28 like you are and Yahiko is our son."  
  
"He looks nothing like us," said Kenshin.  
  
"That's why we left him home," said Kaoru. "And remember that Sanosuke is my little overprotective brother. He's 25 since he looks it. And if Megumi wants to tag along, she has to be Sano's wife."  
  
"Lying isn't wise, Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin, "that it isn't. And Sano and Miss Megumi almost always fight."  
  
"I want this house and you won't stop me," said Kaoru. "And they'll have to deal with it, got it?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Kenshin.  
  
They finally got to the house and found out that it was a mansion.  
  
"Wow," said Kaoru. "It's huge. You look like your age in my father's clothes than in your pink gi and white hakama."  
  
"Its fuchsia," said Kenshin.  
  
"Whatever," said Kaoru. "Let's go in and don't call me 'Miss' whatever you do."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Kenshin.  
  
"You'll scare them with that sword, Kenshin, take it off," said Kaoru.  
  
"But I like it on," whined Kenshin.  
  
"Fine," said Kaoru. "Let's just go in."  
  
Then Kaoru and Kenshin walked up the long drive way and went onto the porch.  
  
"It's a western styled place, that it is," said Kenshin.  
  
"Just knock on the door," said Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin knocked on the door, but no one answered.  
  
"I guess no one is home," said Kenshin, starting to leave.  
  
"Stay. Where. You. Are," said Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Kenshin, stopping in his tracks.  
  
Kaoru knocked on the door and someone answered the door.  
  
"Hi, y'all, been expectin' y'all," said the man. "Come on in."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru went in and the man shut the door behind them.  
  
"Y'all just wait 'til I get the nibses," said the man.  
  
He cackled and left the room.  
  
"He's a strange man, that he is," said Kenshin.  
  
"I know," said Kaoru, "but different people act different ways. Now, shush! Here they come!"  
  
"And take the mirror out! It's cracked!" said the woman. "Crazy old fool."  
  
"Crazy old bastard," said the man, taking the mirror out.  
  
The woman turned to Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said the woman. "I'm Roz Allardyce. My brother Arnold will be with us shortly when he pulls himself together."  
  
"Hello," said Kaoru. "I'm Kaoru Himura and this is my husband Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Roz," said Kenshin.  
  
"My, what a polite husband," said Roz. "Do you have any children?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Yahiko," said Kaoru. "He is 10 years old and at home."  
  
"Children are good for the place," said Roz. "Do you have any family?"  
  
"Our parents are dead," said Kaoru. "But I have a brother who is over protective of me. He's 25. His name is Sanosuke. He has wife named Megumi."  
  
Someone knocked on the front door and Roz got the door. It was Sanosuke. He came in and went to Kaoru and Kenshin. Roz shut the door and went to them.  
  
"Did you think that I would stay behind at the Dojo?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Didn't I tell you he was an overprotective brother?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Brother?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru glared at Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm very overprotective of my sis," said Sanosuke. "So, how much are you asking for this place? It's huge. Not to mention that it's a Western styled house."  
  
"A practical man like Brother," said Roz. "40 Yen."  
  
"That's a lot, I can't pay that much per month for the summer or any time," said Kaoru.  
  
"For the whole summer," said Roz.  
  
"Wow! We'll take it!" said Kaoru.  
  
Then they could hear Arnold shouting for help.  
  
"Excuse me for a second," said Roz.  
  
Then Roz went to help Arnold.  
  
"That's a steal!" said Kaoru.  
  
"That is too good to be true, Missie!" said Sanosuke. "We cannot get it!"  
  
"I agree with Sano, that I do," said Kenshin.  
  
"I don't care! I want this house!" said Kaoru.  
  
Roz came back with her brother Arnold who was in a wheel chair since he was crippled.  
  
"These are them, Brother," said Roz.  
  
"So, these are the people who want to rent the house?" asked Arnold.  
  
"There are a boy and the tall man's wife as well," said Roz.  
  
(A/N: Roz was talking about Sanosuke when she said 'The tall man.' And you should know that Sanosuke's 'wife' is Megumi. Sanosuke doesn't know it yet though.)  
  
"Oh, I like them, Roz, I like them," said Arnold. "Where is the boy?"  
  
"He's not here," said Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, he is Missie," said Sanosuke. "He's outside. That brat followed me."  
  
"Let me see him," said Arnold.  
  
Roz took Arnold to the window and Arnold looked out the window and saw Yahiko swinging his bokken around on top of the gazebo thing and then fall off and landing onto his knee.  
  
"He's full of the Devil, isn't he," said Arnold, chuckling.  
  
"Maybe he shouldn't be out there, that he shouldn't," said Kenshin.  
  
"No! He's fine, he's fine," said Arnold.  
  
Roz wheeled him back to Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke.  
  
"So, its 40 yen for the whole summer starting next week on June first to whatever and then it's ours for the summer?" asked Sanosuke. "And no catch? It's a large house."  
  
"Well, there is one other thing," said Arnold.  
  
"Hardly a catch," said Roz.  
  
"No, not a catch," said Arnold. "It's our Mother."  
  
"What about her?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"She's an 85 yr. old who can pass for 60," said Roz.  
  
"She's our darling," said Arnold.  
  
"She stays in her room and hardly comes out," said Roz. "Her room is always locked and whenever she does come out, she looks at her picture collection."  
  
"Memories of a lifetime," said Arnold.  
  
"All you would have to do is to fix her a tray three times a day," said Roz.  
  
"Hm," said Sanosuke. "We'll think about it."  
  
"Sano!" said Kaoru.  
  
Then Yahiko came in holding his hurt knee.  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano," said Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke went over to Yahiko.  
  
"Better clean out his little cuts," said Arnold.  
  
Ten Minutes later...  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke, who was holding Yahiko around the waist under his arm, were walking back to the dojo.  
  
"I can walk by myself," said Yahiko.  
  
"You can't and you know it," said Kaoru. "Anyway, Sanosuke, you were impossibly rude!"  
  
"Well, no one should go in there without a butterfly net!" said Sanosuke. "They're insane! And who am I married to?"  
  
"Megumi," said Kaoru.  
  
"What?!" said Sanosuke. "Why her?"  
  
"Would you rather be married to Tae and have her come?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"No, thanks," said Sanosuke.  
  
"I'm still angry at you," said Kaoru. "You won't have any dinner from me!"  
  
"I'd rather eat dirt," muttered Sanosuke.  
  
"Don't worry, Sano," Kenshin whispered to Sanosuke, "I'll cook some food for you."  
  
"I heard that Kenshin," said Kaoru.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it so far. If you do, review. If you don't, review. Ciao! 


	2. The Saitoh's Meeting with the Allardyces...

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had to watch the movie of "Burnt Offerings" a few time to catch any mistakes I may have made. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither "Burnt Offerings" nor Rurouni Kenshin though I wish I owned the latter, but oh well, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: The Saitohs' meeting with the Allardyces'  
  
The Next Day at the Police Station Hajime Saitoh works at...  
  
"Hajime, we need a vacation and you know it," said Tokio, Hajime's wife. "We haven't had a vacation in a long while and we need one. We can have Tae at the Akebeko watch Eiji."  
  
"It's busy this time of year," said Hajime, leaning back in his western styled chair.  
  
An anime-styled wind and dust ball passed by. Tokio's eye twitched.  
  
"We'll have that vacation if you like it or not," said Tokio.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" asked Hajime.  
  
Tokio pulled out a pair of scissors out of nowhere and held them open by Hajime's bangs.  
  
"Your precious bangs will go bye-bye and burned to crisps," said Tokio.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Hajime.  
  
"Try me," said Tokio, dangerously.  
  
"Fine, we'll take a damn vacation," said Hajime. "But where?"  
  
"I seen an ad in the paper this morning for a house," said Tokio. "It said very reasonable."  
  
"And you went there telling them that we would come later to see about it," assumed Hajime.  
  
"You assumed right," said Tokio. "Now let's go."  
  
"Fine," said Hajime, standing up from his chair.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"How much longer until we get there?" asked Hajime.  
  
"It took me thirty minutes to get there, so we might be almost there," said Tokio. "The sword has to stay outside, Hajime."  
  
"Why?" asked Hajime. "It might be stolen."  
  
"Fine, but don't do anything intimidating with it," said Tokio. "You have act like we are in our late twenties."  
  
"Why?" asked Hajime.  
  
"It calls for a young married couple," said Tokio.  
  
"We are young," said Hajime. "35 is young, so is 33."  
  
(A/N: I don't know how old Tokio is so I just made her up to be 33.)  
  
"Whatever just don't do anything stupid," said Tokio.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hajime and Tokio were on the porch of a huge mansion.  
  
"Are you sure this place is the right place?" asked Hajime.  
  
"Just knock on the door," said Tokio.  
  
Hajime rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I guess they aren't home, Tokio," said Hajime.  
  
He started to walk off the porch, but Tokio's voice stopped him.  
  
"Snip, snip, snip," said Tokio.  
  
Hajime sighed and went by Tokio's side. Tokio knocked. Someone answered a few moments later.  
  
"Hi y'all," said the man. "Been expectin' y'all. Come in y'all. My name's Walker. I'm the handy man. I keep everything spick and span."  
  
Then Walker stepped aside and let Tokio and Hajime in and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Y'all just wait here 'til I get the nibses," said Walker.  
  
Walker cackled and left.  
  
"Idiot," said Hajime.  
  
"Be nice or snip, snip, snip," said Tokio.  
  
"Fine," said Hajime.  
  
A few moments later, Roz came while arguing with Walker.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting, I'm Roz Allardyce," said Roz. "You are the ones who want to rent the house for the summer, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, we are," said Tokio. "My name is Tokio Saitoh and my husband is Hajime Saitoh."  
  
Roz turned and looked at Walker who was doing something.  
  
"If your busy schedule permits, take the mirror out," said Roz. "It's cracked."  
  
"Ain't the only thing cracked around here," muttered Walker.  
  
"Crazy old fool," said Roz.  
  
"Crazy old bastard," said Walker.  
  
Roz turned back to Tokio and Hajime.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Roz. "My brother Arnold will be down shortly when he pulls himself together. Getting on with matters, it'll be 40 yen-"  
  
"We can't pay that much a month," interrupted Hajime.  
  
"For the whole summer," said Roz.  
  
They heard Arnold screaming for help.  
  
"I'm a comin'," said Walker.  
  
"Excuse me, Brother needs my help," said Roz.  
  
Then she left them to help Arnold. Tokio turned to Hajime.  
  
"It's an absolute steal!" said Tokio.  
  
"It's too good to be true," said Hajime.  
  
"I still want it," said Tokio.  
  
Then Roz came back with Arnold who was in a wheel chair.  
  
"You hear me? We have to get rid of him! The man's a complete idiot!" said Arnold.  
  
"This is Brother," said Roz. "He's full of beans today."  
  
"So you are the people who want to rent the house?" asked Arnold.  
  
"We were just discussing terms with your...the lady," said Hajime.  
  
"Oh, I like them, Roz, I like them," said Arnold.  
  
"So, it's 40 yen and then it's ours for the summer?" said Hajime. "From June first to whenever? No catch?"  
  
"Well, there's one thing," said Arnold.  
  
"Hardly a catch," said Roz.  
  
"No, not a catch," said Arnold. "It's our mother."  
  
"What about her?" asked Tokio.  
  
"She's an 85 year old who could pass for 60," said Roz.  
  
"She's our darling," said Arnold.  
  
"All you'll have to do is to prepare a tray for her three times a day," said Roz. "She hardly ever comes out of her room. And when she does, she looks at her pictures."  
  
"She has literally thousands of pictures," said Arnold.  
  
"Memories of a lifetime," said Roz.  
  
"Hm, we'll think about it," said Hajime.  
  
"Hajime!" said Tokio.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tokio and Hajime were headed home.  
  
"You were impossibly rude," said Tokio.  
  
"They were nuts," said Hajime. "No one should go in without a huge butterfly net."  
  
"Let's just go home so I can give you a haircut," said Tokio.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't like it. Just review PLEASE! Sorry if Hajime sounded a little OOC. Review! 


	3. Accepting

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I hadn't had the time since I go to summer college classes. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I hope it clears up any confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or "Burnt Offerings." So please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Three: Accepting  
  
The same night at the Saitohs'...  
  
Hajime and Tokio were in their Western styled bed and were talking.  
  
"Tokio, you just don't leave a 90 year old-" started Hajime.  
  
"85," corrected Tokio.  
  
"Whatever," said Hajime. "185, 85, what's the difference? My point is that you don't leave an old lady like that alone with two complete strangers."  
  
"She'd be my responsibility," said Tokio.  
  
"What if something horrible happened to her?" asked Hajime.  
  
"That's terrible to say!" said Tokio, turning away from Hajime.  
  
"It's a thing that could happen," said Hajime.  
  
"It's still awful," said Tokio.  
  
Hajime sighed.  
  
"Does it mean that much to you?" asked Hajime.  
  
"Yes, but I'll live," said Tokio.  
  
Hajime groaned and turned so that he could put his arms around Tokio. He put a hand on one of Tokio's breasts and squeezed.  
  
"You might, but will I?" asked Hajime.  
  
Tokio smiled.  
  
'Yes!' thought Tokio.  
  
The Kamiya Dojo... Yahiko was sleeping in his room, but Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke were outside in the courtyard talking.  
  
"I want to rent that house!" said Kaoru.  
  
"You don't just leave a 90 year old-" started Sanosuke.  
  
"85," corrected Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"Whatever," said Sanosuke. "185, 85 no difference. My point is that you just don't leave an old lady alone with complete strangers."  
  
"She'd be my responsibility," said Kaoru.  
  
"What if something bad were to happen to her, Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, especially with your cooking Kaoru," said Sanosuke.  
  
"That's mean, you two!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Well, it could happen," said Sanosuke.  
  
"Does that house really mean that much to you, Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, but I'll live," said Kaoru.  
  
"The question is: Will we live?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"You mean we'll be renting it?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"If it means that much to you, we will," said Kenshin.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Kaoru. "Thank you!"  
  
Kaoru hugged both Kenshin and Sanosuke and kissed them on their cheeks. Then she went to her room to go to bed.  
  
"Wow, Little Missie hasn't kissed me before," said Sanosuke.  
  
"She hasn't kissed me before either, that she hasn't," said Kenshin.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Kenshin, I'll be going to tell them that we'll be taking the house for the summer," said Kaoru.  
  
"I'll go with you, Missie," said Sanosuke. "Someone has to protect you from thugs since Kenshin has to finish cleaning the clothes."  
  
"Thank you, Sano!" said Kaoru.  
  
Forty Minutes Later...  
  
"We'll take the house for the summer," said Kaoru.  
  
"That's wonderful, Brother will be pleased," said Roz.  
  
Kaoru gave her the 40 Yen.  
  
"So you'll take it June 1st to September 1st ?" asked Roz.  
  
"Yes," said Kaoru. "Oh! A family friend is coming with his two Grand daughters. I won't have to pay extra do I?"  
  
"No, you don't," said Roz.  
  
Ten minutes after Kaoru and Sanosuke left, Tokio and Hajime were at the Allardyces.'  
  
"We'll take it for the summer," said Tokio, handing Roz the money.  
  
"That's wonderful, Brother will be pleased," said Roz, taking the money. "You'll be taking it June first to September first?"  
  
"Yes," said Tokio. "We'll take great care of the house."  
  
After the Saitohs' left, Roz looked at Arnold who just came into the room.  
  
"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous," said Roz. "Two families in one summer."  
  
"Yes, we'll have our mother back in no time," said Arnold.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Yep, both the Saitohs' and the Kenshin-gumi will stay at the house. Review and tell me how you like it please! 


	4. ArrivalPart One

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Burnt Offerings.  
  
Chapter Four: Arriving  
  
June 1st  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, and Suzume were in a carriage going to the Allardyce house.  
  
"Why did you have to say that I was you and Kenshin's kid?" asked Yahiko. "I don't even look like you two at all!"  
  
"And why did you have to say that I was this Chicken Head's wife?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I thought you two would like a break from the city," said Kaoru. "And from work."  
  
"Yes, you two" said Kenshin. "You should be happy that Miss Kaoru has let us have a break."  
  
"I'm not complaining," said Sanosuke, chewing on a fish bone.  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't Chicken Head," said Megumi.  
  
"Hey, Fox, that wasn't nice," said Sanosuke.  
  
"Dr. Genzai, are you all right?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I'm fine," said Dr. Genzai.  
  
"What about you, girls?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I'm fine," said Suzume.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" cheered Ayame.  
  
"I'd much rather be married to Sir Ken," said Megumi.  
  
"Too bad, you have to be Sanosuke's wife," said Kaoru.  
  
"Why?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I already got you two married and me and Kenshin married," said Kaoru.  
  
She pulled out two marriage licenses and four rings. She gave Megumi and Sanosuke their rings and license and Kenshin his ring and put on her ring. "How dare you!" said Megumi.  
  
"Wow, that's sneaky, Missie," said Sanosuke.  
  
"I got us all married to our respective partners last week," said Kaoru. "Put your rings on."  
  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi done as told and put their rings on their ring finger of their left hand.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, that wasn't very nice, that it wasn't," said Kenshin.  
  
"Well, if we want them to believe us when we get there, we have to be legally married and have the rings," said Kaoru.  
  
"How did you know our ring sizes?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I got Miss Tae's advice on how to tell before I got the marriages done," said Kaoru.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I cut off here, but I will post the other parts to chapter four soon. Review, please. 


	5. Arrival Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Burnt Offerings. How many times do I have to tell this to everybody?  
  
Kenshin: Every time you post a fan fiction, Miss Bulma, that you do.  
  
Robert Marasco: What the samurai said.  
  
Kenshin: I'm a rurouni!  
  
Kaoru: No, you aren't! According to Miss Bulma's last chapter, I made you my husband!  
  
A/N: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Burnt Offerings; Watsuki Nobuhiro (I think that's how it's spelled) owns Kenshin and Robert Marasco owns Burnt Offerings. To the Chapter!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Arrival – Part Two  
  
In the Saitohs' Carriage...  
  
"It'll be so relaxing," said Tokio. "I don't have to listen to you ranting about Himura. It's "The Battousai" this or "The Battousai" that!"  
  
"Well, you didn't have to cut my bangs off, Tokio," said Hajime. "Now I look like a helpless dog."  
  
"Well, you were being rude and that's what you get, Hajime," said Tokio. She smiled and pinched his cheek. "Besides, you look like a cute harmless dog."  
  
"I like looking like a wolf," said Hajime. "Because I am a wolf. The Wolf of-"  
  
"I know, the Wolf of Mibu," said Tokio. "I know. And what am I? The Cub of Mibu? I was in the Shinsengumi as well."  
  
"You're the Wolf of Mibu, too," said Hajime.  
  
"Would you like to have children?" asked Tokio.  
  
"We have Eiji," said Hajime.  
  
"But he's not ours," said Tokio. "We just took him in to take care of since he hasn't a family. Anyway, I mean, our own children."  
  
"Meaning having children of our own?" asked Hajime. "Yes," said Tokio. "We're still young enough to have our own children."  
  
"I'll think about it," said Hajime.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later At The Allardyces'...  
  
The Saitohs' carriage and the Kenshin-gumi's carriage got to the house at the same time. After everyone got out of the carriages, the Saitohs and the Kenshin-gumi stood opposite of each other.  
  
"What are you doing here, Battousai?" asked Hajime.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," said Kenshin, beginning to pull out his reverse blade.  
  
"Whoa, who's the chick?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"My wife," said Hajime. "Hands off."  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure we can all get along," said Dr. Genzai.  
  
"Yes, he's right," said Tokio.  
  
"There must have been a misunderstanding because I told The Allardyces' we would stay for the summer," said Kaoru.  
  
"We did, too, Kamiya," said Hajime.  
  
"Its Himura now," said Kaoru. "Kenshin and I got married last week."  
  
Kaoru showed Hajime and Tokio the marriage certificate.  
  
"Is that legal?" asked Tokio. "It doesn't have his signature."  
  
"It's legal alright," said Hajime. "It's done the speedy way."  
  
"What happened to your bangs?" asked Yahiko, who burst out in laughter at Hajime.  
  
"Tokio cut them off," said Hajime.  
  
Megumi went up to the porch and saw a manila envelope attached to the door and took it off. There was a note attached to the envelope. Megumi read it.  
  
"Damn it!" said Megumi, after reading the letter.  
  
Everyone looked at Megumi. "Auntie Megumi said a bad word," said Ayame.  
  
"Auntie Megumi said a bad word," repeated Suzume.  
  
"What is it, Mrs. Megumi?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Megumi glared at Kaoru. Megumi went back to where the others were at. She began to read the letter.  
  
"'We had to leave and we hope that you all enjoy the house,'" read Megumi. "'Sorry for the late notice, but both the Himura family and their friends will stay here and the Saitohs. Hope you enjoy your stay.'"  
  
"What?!" said Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Dr. Genzai, Yahiko, Hajime, and Tokio.  
  
Ayame and Suzume just cocked their heads and then looked at each other in confusement.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ayame and Suzume.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, my readers. Please Review!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Bulma, that was very mean, that it was.  
  
Hajime: Yes, it was uncalled for.  
  
Author: Deal with it or I'll take you both out. Or I'll have Megumi be YOUR wife, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Yes, ma'am. I much rather be with Kaoru, that I do.  
  
Hajime: I'll deal with it. I'll not be taken away from Tokio.  
  
Author: Good.  
  
Okay everyone, review! And sorry if Hajime was too OOC. 


	6. Cookie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Burnt Offerings!  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating! A reviewer pointed out that I got Saitoh's first and last name in the wrong order, so I'm correcting it! Anyway, here's a cookie!  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!" said Tokio.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"No wonder Saitoh married her, she's like a meaner Missie," said Sanosuke.  
  
"Shut up, Bird Head," said Saitoh.  
  
"We will get along and take care of the house with out hurting anyone," said Tokio. "Including you and Himura, Saitoh."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Kenshin.  
  
"She's right," said Dr. Genzai. "Let's just get along the best we can."  
  
"Yeah!" said Yahiko.  
  
A/N: There was the cookie! I hope you liked it! Review! 


End file.
